Hearty Surprise
by Shena
Summary: A one-shot. Hermione bumps into a very unexpected person and something very unexpected happens! (Involves a kiss!) More summery inside...


**Disclaimer:** The characters belong singularly to JK Rowling. Darn.

**Summery:** A one-shot between Draco and Hermione. I originally wrote it as a fun little contest at a HP forum site and thought I'd share it with all of you guys! Hope you like!

**HEARTY SURPRISE**

The day was not going very well at all for Hermione Granger. Sure, it was a rare sunny occasion and people everywhere seemed unusually cheerful. But something just wasn't right. In fact, the abundant joy that bounced off every person she passed contrasted greatly with how life was treating her. Couples roamed the muggle streets of London, sharing ice cream and holding hands. A young man helped an old lady cross the street; parents actually seemed pleased to be around their pestering children and more over, a well-to-do teenager just found a fifty-pound note. Everybody was having the best of luck.

But not Hermione.

She had just come out of a job interview for a position as journalist for The Times and it had gone terribly wrong. Not that she wasn't qualified for the job. It's just that when they started asking unexpected questions like, 'What school did you graduate from?' or 'we were unable to contact your referee, Dumbledore. Is this number correct?' She had found it a little difficult to deal with. Considering the circumstances, she couldn't just blurt out that she had gone to a wizarding school and that her headmaster lived in a magical world where they don't use "muggle" technology.

Unable to think clearly due to the rise of sudden panic, Hermione had blurted out the first loads of nonsense that had entered her mind. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite recall the answers she fed them, it was all a big embarrassing blur now. All she knew was, there was no way she was getting that job.

This is what happens to magical folk who attempt to make a living in the muggle world. They crash and burn. Quickly. Unfortunately, Hermione's passion for journalism had led her to having nervous breakdowns working for the Daily Prophet for only two months. They were liars who stooped to the lowest levels to get the story they wanted; even if it meant ruining a person's life.

Then she had found out about her father's bad health and decided to live with them for some time. In the meantime she decided to look for work. Having a look around in newsagencies, she had picked her favourite magazine: The Times. All these events led her to the current state; pushing her way through crowds to get to the coffee shop for some release. It would calm her nerves momentarily.

'Ah drats!' Hermione exclaimed. Two snotty street brats rushed passed her, snatching the paper wrapped sandwich that was to be her lunch. They disappeared instantly but it didn't matter, nobody had taken any notice and she couldn't just whip out her wand with all the people around. 'Just my luck' She muttered grumpily.

At the coffee shop she ordered a quick espresso and a slice of cheesecake. She felt it was the right time to spoil herself by indulging in sugary goodness. That was rare, for her mother was constantly at her about dieting and 'keeping the best appearance'. Well, what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her-or anybody else in the family.

Just when things started to seem a little better (she hadn't been robbed in the last five minutes), Hermione was interrupted from her state of cheesecake chewing bliss, by a familiar but unwelcome voice that snapped her back to reality.

'Well, well, well. What a surprise!' The voice was a sarcastic drawl.

Hermione closed her eyes thinking, no, it can't possibly be. Not today, please! 'Draco Malfoy, a surprise indeed.'

She tried to hide the bitterness that was clearly embellished on her countenance. 'What brings you here, a place full of "Mudbloods"?' She spat the last word venomously.

'Now why would you say something like that?' He feigned innocence. 'Actually, I'm here working.'

'At a coffee shop?'

Draco frowned. 'Actually, I'm taking my break. I work in the hospital around the corner.'

Hermione's jaw dropped. 'Excuse me? You work in a muggle hospital _and_ it's only been four months after graduation? Don't you have to do years of hard training?'

Draco looked slightly uncomfortable. 'Actually, I'm doing work experience as part of my training.'

'Why not at St. Mungos?'

'Well,' Draco shifted in his chair, avoiding eye contact. 'After father's death, mum wanted me to experience muggle life for a while. She says it will be good for my future dealings in the muggle world.'

Hermione giggled despite herself. 'I have to say Malfoy, you've changed quite dramatically since I last saw you.'

Now he seemed embarrassed. 'Yes well, these things happen. Times have changed.'

Hermione wasn't convinced. 'Whatever has happened to change your resolve of being a complete bigoted pig, I'm quite impressed. Hopefully it will last.'

Draco was interrupted from replying by a man carrying a huge blow-up love heart through the crowded tables. 'Oh, sorry! Excuse me!'

'What's that all about?' Hermione eyed him strangely.

'It's Valentines Day, miss know-it-all.' Draco sneered.

'So that's why everyone's been acting all happy!'

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. 'Looks like I've got to get going.'

Hermione took the last gulp of her espresso and stood up. 'Yes, me too. Mum expects me home soon.'

'You still live with your parents?' Draco asked incredulously. Hermione sensed his amusement, not sharing it at all.

'Yes, but-'

'No need to explain anything to me Hermione! It's your strange little life, not mine.'

Hermione wanted to punch his smirking face. To put a smudge on that perfect white skin.

Unintentionally, they walked in the same direction, side by side.

'Am I really so attractive that you have to follow me everywhere?' Draco asked smugly. 'Oh, but of course I am!'

'Shut up, Malfoy. The train station's this way. I wouldn't intentionally walk with you anywhere!'

They were about to round a corner when a most unexpected thing happened. A camera crew with a small crowd of excited people bustled toward them. 'Ah, here's another happy couple!'

'Are they talking to us?' Hermione asked in exasperation. Draco seemed just as confused.

Her question was answered when one of the men jostled up to them with a microphone and started talking. 'What are your names?'

'Hermione.'

'Draco.'

'Excellent! And I bet you two are having a wonderful Valentine's Day?'

Silence.

'Well! Can we have a kiss for our home viewers? Come on, add to the occasion, make your contribution of love!'

The man just wouldn't shut up. Hermione was ready to escape this incredibly embarrassing situation but was stopped. By Draco's mouth.

Hermione froze. What the _hell_ was going on! Was Draco _kissing_ her? The only problem was, she felt herself respond to it. Then it was over and the whole street seemed to explode in cheers.

Hermione's cheeks flames red. Oh God. The camera and its followers instantly rushed away looking for another willing pair. Not that she had been willing or anything…

'What did you do that for? 'She hissed in a low voice, not daring to meet Draco's eyes.

'It was the only way to get rid of them.' He shrugged.

Hermione began to walk quickly along the path, leaving Draco behind.

'Wait!' He called. When Hermione wouldn't stop he grabbed hold of her arm.

'What?' She said impatiently, still a bit flushed.

Draco took a few seconds before responding. 'Would you like to- I mean, would you be interested in- uh, what I mean to say is-'

'Just spit it our Draco.'

'Do you want to meet me here again same time tomorrow?' He mumbled quickly.

'What?' Hermione was now completely shocked. 'You want to go _out_ with _me_?'

'Well, just to meet up as friends of course! I mean, I don't really know anyone else around here…'

'Uh, I guess.' The atmosphere was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

'Unless you _want_ it to be a date.' He added slyly.

Hermione rolled her yes. 'Keep dreaming.'

'I must have been when you returned my kiss.'

She froze. What? She had SO not kissed him! 'Don't be stupid, I wouldn't kiss you in a million years Malfoy.'

'Whatever. Look, I'll see you tomorrow, I really have to go.'

'Fine!'

Hermione rushed off to her train, mind buzzing, face as red as a beetroot. Did Draco Malfoy really just ask her out? Was that even possible?

Furthermore, was that flutter in her stomach excitement? Surely not!

As she trotted off in a mad rush, Draco watched with mischievous eyes. But he too was rather surprise. Did he just ask Hermione Granger on a date? Did he really find her attractive?

Surely not!


End file.
